wazoofandomcom-20200213-history
Two Weeks Too Old
=History= Two Weeks Too Old is a series than began on New Year's Day 2006. Giovanni Colantonio and Alex Sakach met up at Jake Farrar's house, completely exhausted from the night before. The three decided that they should make the first skit of 2006. Looking for inspiration, G pulled a bag of stale cookies out of his backpack and propsed they made a skit about it. The three all put in different input, eventually creating the plotline for the soon to be series. The skits were meant to be filmed like Star Wars; 4-6 would be made first and then afterwards 1-3 would be produced. It is also the only known film to be labeled under the Elder Peak Studios production faction. =Episodes/Tie-Ins= Two Weeks Too Old Episode IV: Consumption The skit follows the Elders as they wake up after a New Years party. The men, tired, begin cleaning. Jake soon finds a bag of cookies and asks his friends if they know where the came from. The boys warn Jake that the cookies are two weeks old and probably stale, but Jake eats them anyways. He then begins to hallucinate, seeing his friends as styrofoam men. Confused yet intrigued, his friends ingest the cookies as well only to see halluncinations as well. Alex begins seeing his friends as chairs, while G sees animals. The three decide to check the internet for what the strange phenomena is. They soon find out that the cookies have been cursed and they will soon die unless they find a magical wizard. The three set off to find the wizard, begining the trilogy. Cast *Jake Farrar - He holds the New Years party where the boys find the mysterious cookies. He is the first to eat them and he sees styrofoam people. *Alex Sakach - After eating the cookies he sees chairs instead of people. He conducts research on the strange curse. *Giovanni Colantonio - His hallucinations are animals. He is also on the quest to undo the curse. Joe Coletta Size Me The FFF skit-off skit ties into the series, creating Episode 1. In the end of the skit, the characters wait two weeks for something to arrive only to find out afterwards that the things that arrived late were in fact the cookies. Spoiler Alert In another tie-in, the men fighting in the skit resolve their differences after two weeks. After they realize how much time has passed, they realize they have missed an episode of Lost that premiered the two weeks prior. Thus, they are two weeks too late. =Future?= Episodes 5 and 6, while mapped out, have still yet to be filmed. Casting has been completed for it, but a time has never been set. Episode 5 was to be filmed on New Years 2007, but another skit was filmed in its place. Also, the final tie-in to the series has been made, but yet to be premiered. It was to be shown at FFF, but due to The Great OS Crash, it was not shown in the end. =External Links= *Two Weeks Too Old Trailer *Two Weeks Too Old Episode IV: Consumption *Spoiler Alert